


Adiós

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki lloraba en la soledad de su cuarto, los médicos le habían dado la noticia hacía pocos segundos. Seiya sabía que Shun era fuerte, sabía que iba a salir de ese trance. El Phoenix se soltó de su amigo y caminó aún dolorido hasta la cama de su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós

Ikki lloraba en la soledad de su cuarto, los médicos le habían dado la noticia hacía pocos segundos. Hyoga, como siempre, no se encontraba. Se había ido corriendo y muy enojado. Al hallar a Saori, Seiya la interceptó reclamándole explicaciones.

—¿Pero qué, va a morir? —Aún no podía o no quería entender.  
—No sé, realmente no sé qué pensar. —Saori se frotó la frente en símbolo de cansancio—. Está muy grave, su cerebro quedó sin oxígeno, por el momento no pueden saber si hay o no daño cerebral. Le van a hacer una tomografía, pero piensa, Seiya. —Se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de bronca, furia y dolor en el Pegasus.  
—No.  
—Piensa, Seiya, es lo mejor; si él sobrevive no va a ser el mismo Shun que conocíamos, va a ser un Shun enfermo.

En su egoísmo Seiya quería a su amigo fuera de terapia intensiva, a salvo, aun si eso significaba tenerlo vivo en estado vegetativo.

—¿Pero es seguro que tiene un daño cerebral?  
—No, aún no saben; eso lo sabrán más adelante cuando él esté un poco más fuerte y le puedan realizar otros estudios.

El Pegasus no podía comprender cómo ya lo daban por muerto. ¡Aún vivía, aún respiraba! Ayudado por una máquina, pero lo hacía. Aún su corazón latía, ¡cómo podían darlo por muerto!

—No entiendo nada, quiero hablar con el médico. —Seiya se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.  
—¡Ahí está! —Haciendo gestos Saori exclamó—: ¡Doctora, venga! —Acercándose a ella.  
—¿Sí?  
—Él necesita que usted le diga lo que le pasa al paciente Kido Shun.

Seiya se encontraba expectante, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

—Bueno, él tuvo un derrame pulmonar que se trasladó al cerebro y este se quedó sin oxígeno, no sabemos si hay o no daño cerebral —dijo lo mismo que Saori y Seiya intentó interrumpirla para preguntarle, sin éxito—, ni lo vamos a saber hasta que él esté un poco mejor; por el momento está bien. En realidad lo que se dice bien del todo no, dentro de la gravedad está estable, no está bien... está estable —remarcó.

De nuevo esa palabra que comenzaba a odiar; no quería escuchar que Shun estaba _estable_ , quería escuchar que su amigo estaba bien y no solo _estable_. Seiya la interrumpió al fin preguntándole lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

—Pero eso qué quiere decir, ¿va a morir o no? —Y escuchó lo que él quería escuchar.  
—Eso depende de él. Nosotros humanamente hicimos todo lo posible, ahora depende de él. —dijo y Seiya sabía que Shun era fuerte, sabía que iba a salir de ese trance.  
—Bien…  
—Ahora le suministramos un medicamento que, si bien suele causar hemorragia pulmonar, también la cura —la doctora siguió hablando—, y como de por sí el derrame está, es preferible suministrarle el medicamento y ver qué pasa, cómo reacciona; por otro lado lo sedamos para que no sufra dolores.

Seiya sonrió en parte aliviado, y dejó a Saori hablando con la doctora. Se dirigió al cuarto del Phoenix, parándose bajo la puerta sin entrar. No quería incomodarlo, pero el otro notó su presencia y sin mirarlo le habló.

—Quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi hermano.  
—Yo te llevo —contestó el Pegasus, decidido a llevarlo aunque fuera a la rastra a ver a su hermano.

No quería pensar en ello, pero si Shun llegaba a morir e Ikki no iba a verlo antes, Seiya no se perdonaría jamás el hecho de haber tenido ese privilegio que le correspondía al hermano.

Ikki rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Seiya quien, empleando todas sus fuerzas, lo llevó hasta terapia intensiva. La enfermera dejó pasar a Seiya solo porque traía consigo a Ikki, les aclaró a ambos. No se podía ingresar con tanta libertad.

El Phoenix se soltó de su amigo y caminó aún dolorido hasta la cama de su hermano, Seiya solo podía ver como Ikki negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba con ambas manos los ojos, refregándoselos.

El Pegasus sabía, comprendía lo que sentía su amigo en ese momento, algo similar a lo que sentía él, nada más que intensificado por el hecho de ser su hermano. Lo que sentía al verlo cubierto por todos esos tubos.

Ikki se quedó parado a un lado de la cama observándolo por un buen rato, Seiya permaneció a su lado mirándolos a ambos. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no debía, no delante de Ikki.

—Él es fuerte... —escuchó Seiya decir.  
—Sí, lo sé —contestó—, él es fuerte, va a salir de esta. No me importa lo que digan los médicos, él es fuerte.  
—Gracias. —Ikki seguía de espaldas a su amigo.  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
—Eres el único que cree en mi hermano. Yo creo en él, más allá de lo que digan los médicos, más allá de lo que piensen todos. Dime, Seiya, ¿qué dice tu corazón... él se irá de aquí caminando y será el mismo Shun de siempre?

El Pegasus cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo apacible que era la amistad con su amigo Andrómeda. Sin duda era gracias a él que todos eran tan unidos, gracias a su carácter un tanto inocente y a esa despreocupación por demostrar los sentimientos. Aquellos sentimientos que a Seiya le costaban expresar, algo tan sencillo como decir "te quiero" o "me siento mal hoy", llorar cuando era necesario, sin avergonzarse de ello.

—Sí, Ikki —en su corazón lo deseó y lo sintió—, él va a salir de este lugar.  
—Gracias nuevamente, Seiya.

Luego de acompañar al Phoenix a su cama, Seiya se excusó con él alegando que iría al baño. Al llegar, trabó la puerta y se sentó en el piso sin reparar en lo antihigiénico de su acto, y rompió en llanto. No se contuvo, lloró como jamás había llorado en toda su vida, lloró hasta arderle los ojos, hasta dolerle la cabeza; por suerte nadie fue a molestarlo.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente salió del encierro, se lavó la cara y se dirigió al cuarto de Ikki. Al llegar, encontró a Shiryu quejándose de Hyoga. ¿Quién iría a quedarse con Ikki? La mayoría estaban cansados, tenían que trabajar o atender otros asuntos y él único que no tenía nada para hacer y estaba fresco, se había mandado a mudar.

—No te hagas problema, Shiryu, ya puedo manejarme solo. Al principio necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora me las arreglo bien solo.

Saori, quien se encontraba ahí, les propuso a ambos.

—Yo me quedo, no tengo problema.  
—No puedes, Saori —dijo Shiryu—, mañana tienes que ir al Santuario, no puedes quedarte toda la noche sin dormir. Mejor me quedo yo y listo.  
—No, Shiryu. Tú te quedaste ayer, Seiya también. No quiero que se quede Tatsumi, ¡eh! No me lo encajen —comentó el Phoenix algo divertido.

Seiya no emitió palabra alguna, pero podía ver, creía ver en el rostro de Ikki, que este no deseaba quedarse solo. Saori continuó hablando trayéndolo en sí.

—Bueno, entonces, Ikki… ¿no te molesta quedarte solo esta noche?

Ikki asintió con un gesto que demostraba lo mucho que necesitaba compañía; nadie pareció notarlo. Hasta ese momento Seiya se había quedado callado, pero intervino.

—Yo me quedo, no tengo problema.  
—Igual, Ikki no necesita ayuda, ayer era porque no podía manejarse solo —comentó Shiryu apiadándose de quien había pasado una noche fatal junto a un inconsciente Phoenix—. No sé, depende, ¿quieres que se quede alguien, Ikki?

El Phoenix solo asintió, observándolo a Seiya.

—¿Te quedas, entonces, Seiya? —cuestionó Saori— ¿Ikki estás de acuerdo?

Con una mirada suplicante respondió mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

—Quiero que Seiya se quede conmigo. —Con cierta incomodidad siguió hablando— Si no te molesta —concluyó y Seiya sonrió para enseguida dejar caer la mochila al suelo sentándose en la silla que tanto odiaba; aquella silla incomoda de hierro que le hacía doler la espalda.

Luego de apagar las luces, Seiya le recomendó a su amigo que intentara dormir algo, pero Ikki tenía ganas de seguir hablando y se lo demostró. Poco a poco el sueño lo iba venciendo, sin embargo, al quedarse dormido, enseguida despertaba.

—Seiya, no debes estar cómodo en esa silla.  
—La verdad... no. La odio.

Ambos rieron divertidos. Luego de estar doce horas en una silla, volver a estar en ella era un castigo peor que Tártaros.

—Acuéstate aquí, al lado mío. Hay espacio, no ocupo toda la cama.

Seiya se incomodó un poco por el ofrecimiento. A decir verdad quería acostarse en una cama, pero no le parecía correcto hacerlo con Ikki en ese estado, por lo que buscó escapar de ese momento.

—No te preocupes por mí. Duérmete de una vez que necesitas descansar.  
—No puedo quedarme dormido al saber que estás en esa silla incómoda. Dale, acuéstate conmigo.

Acabó por aceptar. Se acomodó a un costado evitando el contacto directo con el cuerpo del otro, pero de a poco comenzaba a distenderse y a relajarse. Ambos se encontraban despiertos y seguían charlando en voz baja, ahora mucho más cerca.

Seiya se sentía bien al poder estar así, tan de cerca de su amigo. Podía sentir su calor, mientras Ikki le hablaba y deseaba abrazarlo y arroparlo, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería y que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

Encontrarlo al Phoenix, a su amigo, en esa condición lo entristecía y lo enternecía. Ikki hablaba abiertamente de cómo se sentía, de lo mal que se sentía. Y se daba esperanzas: "Sé que mi hermano va a salir, él es fuerte".

Seiya sentía lo mismo y se lo hizo saber. De repente tenía unas ganas inmensas e irrefrenables de largarse a llorar, pero no lo haría, no delante de Ikki. El Phoenix notó el estado de su amigo, quien se había quedado muy callado.

—No está mal llorar. Eso me lo enseñó Shun —dijo y Seiya se sorprendió frente al comentario, sin embargo no dijo nada y el Phoenix continuó hablando—: Me doy cuenta cuando lloras… porque los ojos se te hinchan, como a mí...

El Pegasus había visto durante esos días a su amigo llorando. Era de esperarse con su único familiar en terapia intensiva. Lo que menos le importaba era lo que pensaran los demás al verlo llorar, más allá de que a ninguno le resultaba incorrecto, pues todos y en silencio alguna vez habían llorado. Cuando Ikki no lo hacía tenía los ojos hinchados como le sucedía a él, entonces comprendía que había estado llorando.

—Sé que no lo haces delante de mí. Gracias, pero me doy cuenta. —El Phoenix susurraba.  
—No es que me avergüencen mis lágrimas, es que... —dijo, pero Ikki lo interrumpió.  
—Sí, ya lo sé. Lo haces por mí, por eso… gracias.

Ambos no dijeron palabra alguna en lo que quedó de la noche y, con lentitud y un poco de esfuerzo, se fueron quedando dormidos; primero Ikki, luego Seiya, quien se hallaba pensando un sin fin de situaciones y palabras, deseando tomarle las manos a Ikki.

Por respeto y por miedo a cómo reaccionaría, prefirió no hacerlo y tratar, en cambio de dormirse de una bendita vez. El sol se asomaba con parsimonia por la ventana y se filtraba apenas por la gruesa cortina.

 

**(…)**

 

El primero en despertar fue Seiya, quien se quedó observando el rostro de Ikki iluminado por la luz tenue que se filtraba por la ventana. Qué bello e indefenso le parecía en ese momento el _duro_ Phoenix, así de desprotegido. Él quería ser su consuelo.

Ikki despertó y se sorprendió al ver cómo el otro lo miraba. Seiya se levantó con prisa de la cama, excusando que se iba para poder bañarse y comer algo, no sin antes recibir la aprobación de su amigo.

—¿No te molesta, Ikki?  
—No. Ve a bañarte que ya tienes olor —respondió con seriedad, pero en son de burla.  
—¡Mira quién habla! —Desde que había llegado a ese lugar el Phoenix no se había bañado.

El Pegasus admiraba la tenacidad de su amigo por salir adelante. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba todo eso, sin embargo luchaba por no caer.

 

**(…)**

 

Seiya llegó a su departamento y con prisa se despojó de la ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y desayunó algo con más velocidad. Quería cuánto antes poder estar con Ikki, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo en un ambiente tan feo como lo era el hospitalario, y mucho menos en su situación.

No se sentía ya tan triste, tal vez porque en su corazón él sabía que Shun saldría adelante, que todo volvería a ser como antes. En medo de sus introspecciones sonó el teléfono. ¡Maldición! El dichoso teléfono, como odiaba el timbre, porque todas sus esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear recelando una noticia que nunca quería oír. Con algo de duda levantó el tubo.

—H-Hola. —Nadie respondía—. ¿Quién hablar?  
—Disculpa...

¡Maldición! Pensó, Seiya, era solo una llamada equivocada, podía respirar con alivio. Sin embargo no le costó caer en la cuenta: ¡La voz de Shun! ¡Esa era la voz de Shun! Estúpidamente lo preguntó.

—¿Shun? —Pero habían colgado.

¡Era él! ¡Estaba seguro! Sabía que era imposible, que Shun no podía haber realizado ese llamado. Continuó vistiéndose, cuando otra vez sonó el teléfono.

—¡Hola! ¿Quién habla? ¡¿Hola?! ¡Te equivocaste otra vez! —Pero nadie respondía y comenzaba a impacientarse. Se le ocurrió hacer la misma estupidez—: ¿S-Shun? —Se escuchaba la respiración de alguien, y Seiya creyó, aseguró haber escuchado un susurro que le dijo _Adiós_.

Ya habían cortado desde el otro lado, el Pegasus dejó el tubo desconcertado y terminó de prepararse para irse cuanto antes, cuando... sí, otra vez, el condenado teléfono que pensaba destrozar con sus propias manos. Era el colmo. Levantó el tubo con violencia y sin reparar en nada le gritó a quien estuviera del otro lado.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!  
—¡Eh! Tranquilo. —Era Hyoga. Tal vez con malas noticias.  
—Sí —Seiya cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor— ¿qué pasa ahora?  
—Avisa que —la voz se le quebraba— Shun está mal… y los médicos no van a luchar más. Está sufriendo y ya no queda nada por hacer.

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo en su corazón anidaba aún la esperanza que había cosechado junto a Ikki.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Eso significa que él? —Al Pegasus la voz también se le quebró— ¿Va a morir? —preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

Hyoga no respondió por un rato, hasta que suspiró derrotado.

—Sí. Va a morir.

Seiya todavía rechazaba esa idea, seguro que Shiryu sabría algo, tenía que ir a hablar con él. Optó por llamar a su amigo al celular.

—Shiryu, Hyoga me dijo que Shun... va a morir. ¡¿Cuánta verdad hay en eso?!

El Dragón comprendía el dolor de su amigo y buscó tranquilizarlo.

—Lo que se refería Hyoga es a que ya no queda nada por hacer, humanamente los médicos no pueden hacer más de lo que ya hicieron, Seiya. Ahora depende de Shun, de sus ganas de vivir y de lo fuerte que sea. —Eso era lo que el Pegasus quería y necesitaba oír—. Estoy llegando al hospital ahora, después te llamo.  
—Voy para allá yo también.  
—¿Qué sabes de Hyoga? ¿Dónde anda?  
—No sé. ¿No está en el hospital?  
—No. ¡Ah! A este chico se le da por escapar, me preocupa.  
—Es entendible, déjalo, quizás es lo que él necesita.  
—Sí, es cierto. Bueno, hablamos cuando vengas al hospital.

Se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Era un día soleado que auguraba ser uno bueno. Sí, iba a ser un buen día. Quería llegar cuanto antes y estar con sus amigos, se sentía más seguro, más al tanto si estaba en el hospital. Más allá de no precisar su presencia, pues Ikki se las arreglaba bastante bien solo y por Shun nada podía hacer, se sentía mejor que estando en casa.

Al llegar se sorprendió por ver a Hyoga salir prácticamente corriendo del hospital, lo seguía Shiryu por detrás.

—¡Hyoga, espera! —gritó el Dragón sin conseguir nada a cambio.  
—¡¿Qué le pasa a este?! —preguntó Seiya al ser casi pasado por encima.

Shiryu lo miró a los ojos, como reparando por primera vez en su presencia. Respiró profundo y con cierta frialdad que no era tal le preguntó al Pegasus.

—¿No te llamaron?  
—No. —Seiya sentía derrumbarse, pero no quería, no podía pensar en lo peor. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima al comprender.  
—Falleció a las nueve y media de esta mañana, los médicos dijeron... —continuó, pero Seiya no se quedó ahí a escuchar lo sucedido. ¿De qué servía?

¿De que servía saber? Si Shun estaba muerto. ¿De qué servía saber si eso no lo traería de vuelta? No. Y ahí se acordó de su diosa, de Saori... ¡Ella... ella seguro que podría hacer algo! Otra vez volvía a tener esperanzas. La buscó; a pesar de los trámites que debía hacer, se enteró del fallecimiento de Shun y se quedó en Japón. Seiya no comprendía por qué no había intercedido antes.

Saori se encontraba apoyada contra la pared. Al ver a Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa de compasión y tristeza.

—¡Saori! —Seiya dudó de hacer ese pedido— Te enteraste, por lo que veo... —Saori asintió comenzando a llorar con calma.  
—S-Sí —susurró muy bajo.  
—N-No podrías hacer algo, traerlo…  
—Perdón. —Athena cerró los ojos en señal de fatiga—. Perdón Seiya. No, no puedo.  
—¡¿Por qué?! —El Pegasus no lograba comprender.  
—Más allá de ser una diosa, no puedo interferir en el plan divino. —Al ver el rostro de decepción de su Santo, exclamó—: ¡Te juro que desearía poder hacer algo! Pero no puedo. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué a Shun? ¿Por qué a él tenía que pasarle esto?

"¿A Shun nada más?", pensó Seiya. ¿Y ellos qué? ¿Y él qué? ¿Y su hermano? Y recordó: ¡Ikki! Estaba solo.

—Ikki…  
—Fue un accidente, no puedo traerlo —Saori siguió hablando sin escuchar—. Es contra las reglas, si hubiera muerto por otra causa que no fuera por enfermedad o por accidente, ahí sí tendría el permiso de mi padre.

Seiya salió corriendo del lugar y comenzó a caminar. Las lágrimas brotaban solas y no sintió vergüenza por ello; no le importaba que la gente lo mirase llorar. No fue silencioso, lloraba con todas sus ganas, como aquella vez en el baño, como un niño pequeño caprichoso al que le prohíben algo muy ansiado. Y sintió lo que nunca creyó que podría llegar a sentir, que nunca imaginó llegar a sentir por su diosa: odiaba a Athena. Había creído en ella y así le pagaba. ¡Toda su fe, depositada en ella, en su protegida y protectora y así les pegaba a ellos! Quienes eran sus fieles devotos, quienes tantas veces, tanto él como Ikki, como Shiryu, como Hyoga, inclusive Shun, habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella, y así les pagaba. Estaba indignado.

Estuvo un rato sentado en el piso de alguna calle que ni él conocía y cuando por fin reparó en donde se hallaba, comprendió que los pies lo habían llevado a cualquier parte. Recordó que ¡Ikki, por todos los dioses, estaba solo! Y volvió al hospital, sintiéndose mal por todas aquellas cosas que había pensado y sentido.

Se sentía arrepentido, pues comprendía que Saori estaba tan dolida como ellos y que, de seguro, si podría hacer algo, lo mínimo, no dudaría en hacerlo. Borró toda la ira y todo el odio de su corazón para poder ser útil.

Se paró bajo la puerta de la habitación, lejos, para que Ikki no notara su presencia aún. ¿Cómo haría, cómo haría para ayudarlo a Ikki en un momento tan difícil, cómo haría para ser su sostén? ¿Y a él... quién lo sostenía?

Seiya se sentía caer, no se juzgaba lo suficientemente fuerte para acompañarlo a Ikki en su dolor; pero debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, Ikki lo necesitaba. Juntó coraje, respiró profundo, se secó las lágrimas y se prometió no ponerse a llorar frente a su amigo.

Al entrar, Ikki se encontraba acostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida, ausente. Sin embargo no había lágrimas en sus ojos. Reparó en la presencia de Seiya y mirándolo le sonrió con ternura.

Esa actitud sorprendió al Pegasus, quien esperaba ver a un Ikki destrozado, llorando a más no poder, pero no… Ikki parecía estar mejor que él, o eso aparentaba aunque por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo en mil pedazos.

Le hizo señas a Seiya para que se sentara a su lado. El Pegasus estaba callado, no sabía qué decir, sin embargo su amigo quebró ese silencio.

—Me dan el alta, ahora.  
—Qué bien. —Seiya no sabía si su amigo estaba enterado y temía abrir la boca— Eh, Ikki, te dieron la noticia, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Fui a verlo cuando su corazón aún latía —contó y el Pegasus notó el esfuerzo de su amigo por intentar no llorar— y me despedí de él —dijo comenzando a llorar.

Seiya, sin saber qué hacer, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

—Ikki…  
—¿Sabes qué, Seiya?  
—¿Qué?  
—Siento que no debo llorar. Tengo que ser fuerte por él, me da la sensación de que al llorar lo estoy atando a mí, como que me tiene que venir a consolar. Debo dejarlo ir. Cuando fui a verlo, le tomé la mano, le dije que lo quería mucho y que lo dejaba ir. ¡Cielos! Verlo ahí sufriendo, él no se merecía eso...  
—No. Shun no merecía sufrir. —Seiya aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero se le hacía muy duro.  
—Tenía que dejarlo ir. ¿Me entiendes? Y no debo llorar, porque si no él me viene a consolar y no quiero atarlo. Tengo que ser feliz, tratar...  
—Sí, eso es lo que él más querría. Que seas feliz. Y que no te culpes.

Con aquellas últimas palabras Ikki comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, el Pegasus no sabía qué hacer, y se le ocurrió expresar con gestos lo que quería decir. Lo besó con cariño en la frente y se quedó acariciándole los cabellos.

Ikki también creyó conveniente expresar su agradecimiento por todo lo que lo había ayudado con un gesto más que con palabras y, sin miramientos, posó los labios en la mejilla de Seiya, dándole un beso aún más apacible del que le había dado este.

Seiya no se sintió incómodo, todo lo contrario. A pesar del momento horrible que parecía una pesadilla, la cual creía ilusamente que si dormía tal vez lograría despertar. Se sentía un poco feliz entre tanta desdicha.

Y recordó a Shun, en realidad no podía sacarlo de su mente, no quería tampoco, no pretendía olvidarlo, tal vez si quería olvidar el dolor, pero no a él...

Y recordó a Shun, quien le había enseñado lo importante de expresar los sentimientos cuando aún había tiempo. Y se sintió mal, mal por no poder haberle nunca dicho en vida cuanto lo quería; pero eso no volvería a pasar.

—Te quiero, Ikki —susurró el Pegasus al oído de su amigo quien, ajeno a todo, aún lloraba sobre sus hombros. Si lo había escuchado o no, en ese momento era lo de menos. Lo había dicho, que era lo importante.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> La que lo re mil parió... lo que lloré remasterizando este fic. Representa un hecho real hasta en los diálogos.
> 
> Dis.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
